


falling in deep, hard to breathe

by strawberricream



Series: it's a tricycle 🚴💨 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Sleepy Sex, Smoking, juuls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberricream/pseuds/strawberricream
Summary: getting high in more ways than one
Relationships: Osamu Miya/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Osamu Miya/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Series: it's a tricycle 🚴💨 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918579
Comments: 1
Kudos: 176





	falling in deep, hard to breathe

rintarou looks down at you lying in his lap, stroking your hair. your legs are thrown over osamu’s as he and rintarou sit on the floor, leaning against the couch.

a thick fog lingers in the room, or maybe it’s just the state of your mind. your lack of experience with illicit substances turning your head into marshmallow. toasted marshmallow. like the smoke rintarou puffs from his juul.

another inhale, more secondhand smoke—it mixes with the beer in your bloodstream, the blend of chemicals making you drowsy.

rintarou brushes your hair away from your cheek before pinching it lightly.

you hum, turning towards him with half closed eyes, “yeah?”

he huffs a laugh, “thought you fell asleep.”

“‘m close,” you mumble. you turn around to bury your face into his cotton tee.

osamu chuckles from where he is, softly stroking your bare thighs as he takes a drag from the juul rintarou passes to him.

you’re content to drift off in the haze of smoke as your boyfriends pet and stroke your hair and skin; their large hands feel so warm and protective. the tv plays some movie you stopped paying attention to half an hour ago.

you nuzzle into rintarou’s stomach, feeling something hard against your cheek. you roll away towards his knees, looking up at him.

“why’re you hard, rin?” you mumble, rubbing your eyes.

osamu looks over at rintarou, giving him a coy smile as he brings your legs closer to his pelvis, making sure you feel his erection through his pants.

“‘samu!” your voice is small, high-pitched, a whisper, shyness creeping into your skin at their blatant honesty.

they chuckle at your cute pout and move in on you together with rintarou snaking a hand up your shirt before throwing it off entirely. osamu tosses the juul back to him before pulling your shorts and underwear off.

“cute,” he mumbles, seeing your polka dot underwear. rintarou smiles amusedly. he brings you back to lay on his thighs again as osamu spreads your legs open. you moan softly, letting them fondle and maneuver you as they please.

“aren’t you easy?” rintarou teases. he cups one of your tits and takes a drag from his juul before blowing the smoke right in your face.

you whine, coughing a little, “‘rude.”

he hums, raising a brow at you.

you flick him on the nose. “shut up, rin,” you add, sticking your tongue out.

he smirks and grabs your wrists, pinning them above your head as his other hand moves to trace feather-light patterns over your stomach and ribs.

your eyes flutter shut at his delicate touches and he grins seeing how easy you melted under him.

your breath hitches when osamu drags his fingers across your slit, teasing your hole. rintarou smiles smugly, watching your reactions as osamu sticks a finger inside your hole, rubbing slow circles on your clit. you’re pliant, soft, a hazy look in your eye as he preps you, adding in another finger before he dips down to use his mouth. your thighs twitch, his tongue dipping in and out of you, suckling on your clit as your pussy gushes.

“‘samu!” you whimper. “s-so good!”

he hums as he sucks on your clit, the vibrations making your hips jump. one of his hands comes up to rest on your stomach and you trail one of yours down to lace your fingers together.

"you like that, baby?" he murmurs, fucking you slowly with his fingers. you look at him, before quickly looking away in embarrassment to save yourself from seeing your ridiculously attractive boyfriend’s teasing, eager stare and wet, red mouth. you mewl weakly.

"mmm," he hums, low and amused. then, your clit is surrounded by a wet heat, followed by a harsh suckle and you’re cumming, nerves alight with your increased sensitivity and drugs coursing through your veins. osamu holds your trembling legs down as his wicked tongue continues to lap at your clenching hole.

rintarou watches with hooded eyes as your eyes unfocus and chest heaves, playing with your soft tits as you come down from your high. he cups his hand under your jaw, thumbing your cheek as your glassy eyes look up at him. “you want ‘samu’s cock inside you, baby?”

you nod, rubbing your face against his straining erection through his sweats as rintarou’s hand moves to lightly grip the base of your throat.

“want cock,” you mumble, giggling a little. you look up at rintarou lovingly and he snorts at how simple minded you get whenever you get doped up. he turns to osamu. “well, you heard her.”

osamu huffs a laugh and sits back up, licking his lips as he pulls his cock out and rubs himself against your pussy. you turn your attention back over to osamu, cunt throbbing for something to fill it. feeling the veins of his cock stroke your pussy lips, you whimper, shifting your hips. “‘samu, please!”

when the head of his cock bumps into your clit, you let out a small mewl. osamu groans, watching himself grind against you. his cock gets so coated in your juices, he almost slips inside you a couple times.

unable to take it any longer, rintarou puts his juul down and pulls his cock out of his sweats. he strokes himself leisurely, eyeing osamu’s cock, glistening with your fluids.

osamu’s gaze darkens, seeing the dreamy look in your eye as you drool over rintarou’s dick. he places a hand on the inside of your thigh, stroking the sensitive skin there before slapping his cock against your clit, making your hips jump.

you yelp, pussy clenching around nothing as rintarou laughs lowly at you.

you pout, “you guys are so mean.”

“don’t act like you don’t like it,” rintarou pinches your nipple, making you whine.

osamu slaps your ass, telling you to get on your knees and you do so without complaint. face down into rintarou’s thighs, osamu runs his hands across your hips and waist, pushing himself in. any other thoughts you have are further smothered by rintarou pushing his cock into your mouth.

osamu hovers over you, leisurely rolling his hips against yours. you can feel every glorious inch and that one thick vein he has sliding deliciously against your walls. he builds a steady pace, watching your ass cheeks bounce cutely against his pelvis as he fucks you.

“c’mon, baby.” he slaps your ass again and you do your best to match his thrusts. a soft “good girl” leaves his lips as you clench around him, wanting to please.

rintarou fondles your tits below you and not wanting him to feel forgotten about, you do your best to pleasure him, swirling your tongue across his head and what you can reach of his shaft. he places a hand on the back of your head, stroking your cheek with his knuckles from time to time as praise.

you zone out a little, focusing on the taste, the stretch in your jaw, the noises rintarou make above you, osamu’s fat cock stretching out your cunt and think you’re gonna go crazy with all the stimulation.

osamu shifts his hips a little and watches with a smirk as you moan, back arching with the new angle. you pop off of rintarou, moaning unabashedly as osamu steals all your attention.

“‘s-samu! f-fuck!” you sneak a hand down to rub at your clit as osamu grips your waist, his thrusts getting sloppy as he nears his high.

“feel good, babe?”

you mewl in response. “y-yes! s’good!”

rintarou guides your mouth back onto him, and this time, you manage to take them down your throat. bobbing your head, you do your best not to choke as osamu pummels into you.

rintarou’s head rolls back against the couch, mind going blank with the sounds coming from your wet cunt, the pleasure you’re giving him and the heavy smell of sex in the room. he swears as you swallow around him, hand tightening his grip on your hair.

a few more bobs of your head and he comes down your throat with a grunt as you do your best to swallow. once you pull off him, osamu tugs at your hair, bringing you up on your arms and letting your moans ring out through the living room.

rocking you back and forth, osamu loses himself in the feeling of your throbbing heat re-enveloping his cock every time he hammers into you.

“ah, fuck,” he rasps.

rintarou stares at your fucked-out expression, drool down your chin as you hyper focus on what’s going on between your legs. he moves in to kiss you, licking into your mouth.

“messy,” he mumbles.

you smile coyly. “don’t act like you don’t like it,” you giggle, throwing his words back at him.

he laughs against your lips, nosing against your cheek, pinching your nipples and your heart clenches at the affection. you clench down there too and osamu swears, mind going hazy as he watches you make out with rintarou. with a final thrust, he spills inside of you, hot ribbons of white coating your walls. you cum soon after, pushed over the edge with the feeling of his cum filling you, cock throbbing.

you collapse onto rintarou’s thighs and osamu on top of you. you relish in the silence and body heat emanating from osamu.

“you want takeout?”

you angle your head to look at rintarou, who’s scrolling through his phone. typical.

“what about from that new restaurant by the ramen place?” osamu asks, leaving a soft kiss between your shoulder blades.

rintarou nods, putting in your orders through the food delivery app as he runs his fingers through your hair, untangling the mess osamu made.

“i don’t mind what we eat.” your voice is a little breathless, “but could we shower, please?” you feel gross, sweat sticking to your skin like grime.

osamu nods against your shoulder and gets up, carrying you in his arms as rintarou follows.

your “shower” takes so long that the three of you nearly miss the delivery at the door. though you suppose you can’t blame yourself with osamu’s dick down your throat and rintarou’s stuffing your cunt.

what can you say—maybe you really were easy, but you don’t mind being so for them when they praise you, kissing your forehead and helping you get dressed before they squish you between them for another movie marathon.


End file.
